


A Long Time Coming

by malevolentmango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Sex Magic, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Wet & Messy, as in this fic is a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: "Hey thug. It's time for me to make good on an old promise, if you're up for it.""Ah," Kravitz says, aiming for casual and probably missing the mark as heat pools distractingly in his groin. "What was it you said? You were going to 'tentacle my dick'?""Got it in one, babe." Taako twirls his wand between his fingers, looking positively delighted at the prospect. "How bout it? You interested? Say… right now?"





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the fault of [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_the_almighty), [Maggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepgold), [Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarwing), and [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoodblue), and was also enabled by everyone in the monsterfuckers channel on the Goosh World server. Here you go, you thirsty fucks. :P

Kravitz always knows when Taako is working on a spell. He'll retreat to his office (Kravitz’s music room) in the back of the house, or to the garden outside (that Kravitz tends), and prefers not to be disturbed. When Kravitz does encounter him during such times, he's usually distracted, muttering to himself as he goes about doing other things; Lup assured him long ago that this is perfectly normal behavior for Taako on the rare occasions that he feels like inventing something, and Kravitz is used to it by now. But he still takes notice. He can’t help it. 

 

Taako never ceases to amaze him. For all his husband's bluster, he's a remarkably talented wizard, and his spell modifications are almost always endlessly useful and creative. He's curious to see what will become of this new one. 

 

He is both surprised and not at all, somehow, when Taako sidles up to him one night in their bedroom and says, "Hey thug. It's time for me to make good on an old promise, if you're up for it."

 

Kravitz raises an eyebrow. "Which old promise is this?"

 

Taako trails one thin, teasing finger down the center of his chest, his manicured nail dragging across the fabric of his shirt.  _That_ kind of promise, then. Kravitz leans in closer, already hopelessly interested despite himself, and Taako smirks.

 

"Oh come on, there can't be that many of them. It's kinda far back in our little timeline, but if you think hard I'm sure you'll get it. You're a smart cookie - but I'll give you a hint."

 

Taako reaches for Kravitz's left hand, fiddling with his wedding ring - a gold band adorned with pink tourmaline - and it takes Kravitz a few moments of remembering that night in Lucas’s laboratory before he gets it. 

 

“Ah," he says, aiming for casual and probably missing the mark as heat pools distractingly in his groin. "What was it you said? You were going to 'tentacle my dick'?"

 

"Got it in one, babe." Taako twirls his wand between his fingers, looking positively delighted at the prospect. "How bout it? You interested? Say… right now?"

 

The answer, of course, is a resounding  _yes._ It's with surprisingly little shame that Kravitz is willing to admit that he could be enticed by just about anything Taako suggested, but this scenario in particular is one that he's considered more than once since the day they first met. It hadn't exactly been a fun experience then, but… the idea of being restrained by Taako has certainly grown on him since then. Add in the fantasy of how those tentacles, now modified, might feel in an entirely different context, and Kravitz is fully on board with whatever Taako has planned.

 

"Well," he says, maintaining just a touch of coyness, "wouldn't want to let all your hard work go to waste, would we?"

 

"Right answer," Taako says, and flicks his wand before Kravitz can say another word.

 

The effects of the spell are immediate; where once their room was the same as it had always been, there is now a mass of writhing black tentacles sprouting up from the floor. Kravitz notices that they're slightly different than the first time - a shimmering, opalescent black instead of the dull color from before, and glistening with some kind of clear fluid. Taako waits, just for a moment, for Kravitz to get a good look at them, to swallow thickly around his anticipation and offer Taako a firm nod.

 

In the next moment, they're on him. 

 

Kravitz's clothes are something of an afterthought, apparently. Two of the slimy tentacles burrow in under the hem of his shirt without hesitation, and the instant the fluid touches his skin, he starts to feel light-headed. 

 

"What…?"

 

"Just a little special something," Taako says. He's tossed the wand onto the dresser and is now instead holding out his hands. With a twitch of his fingers, one of the tentacles curls around his nipple, smooth and warm as it flicks across the hardening tip, making Kravitz gasp. "Taako’s secret sauce. An aphrodisiac, if you will."

 

"I thought that was oysters," Kravitz says breathlessly as more of the fluid sinks into his skin.

 

"Maybe, but these are way more fun. And the only thing we’re shucking here is your clothes.” Taako steps carefully around a few stray tentacles and takes Kravitz’s jaw in his hand, making him focus. “It stops when it’s not in contact with skin anymore. So say the word if you need to, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Kravitz echoes, a shiver rolling through him as a heavy tendril slides up his spine. 

 

Taako smirks. “Good. Because I’m in charge of these babies now, and I’m deffo not gonna go easy on you.” He catches Kravitz’s lips in a searing kiss, one that Kravitz leans into immediately, chasing the feeling of Taako’s mouth with a sudden desperation. Taako just chuckles and pulls away, laughing outright when Kravitz tries to follow him and finds himself held in place by tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs. He's almost completely immobile now; he hadn't even noticed. 

 

"How…" Kravitz trails off as another rush of lust rolls through him, leaving him gasping. "How does this stuff make me want you _more?"_

 

"It doesn't make you do anything." Taako's unbuttoning Kravitz’s pants and sliding them down, the tentacles latching on to his bare skin once they're out of the way. When did he lose his shirt? "It just… enhances what's already there. Apparently what's there is a _lot._ You been holdin' out on me, Krav?"

 

"Not--not holding out," he says weakly, thoroughly distracted by the slick slide of so many tendrils against his skin. They're _exploring,_ he realizes, teasing him, following the same paths that Taako's hands so often take when he's in the mood to draw it out - to make him squirm - except there's so _many_ of them. "I always want you."

 

"Well, good job you put a ring on it then," Taako says, waving his left hand idly. A few of the tendrils wave with it, brushing lightly across his side, tickling him. "Get all this to yourself whenever you feel like it."

 

It takes Kravitz a few moments of rapid blinking, but he manages to focus enough to look Taako in the eye. "I put a ring on it because I love you. This is all just a… highly satisfying bonus."

 

Taako scoffs, and the tips of his ears go a bit pink. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me while being ravished by a sex octopus." He twists his index finger, and one of the thicker tentacles moves to hover in front of Kravitz's face. "But if you're still coherent enough to be a sap, then I'm clearly not doing my job very well. I think there's a better use for your mouth."

 

Kravitz doesn't get a chance to respond before the tentacle slips past his lips, stretching them wide open as it invades his mouth. The second the slime hits his tongue, he lets out a muffled moan; it’s sweet, slightly citrusy, and the effects of it hit him hard, his cock going rigid, heat pooling low in his gut. He already he feels like he's on the brink, and it can’t have been more than a few minutes since they began.

 

True to his word, Taako doesn't go easy on him. The tentacle fucks into his mouth, the tip of it inching in further and further until it hits the back of his throat on every thrust, making him gag. His eyes soon start watering from the force of it, but he sucks eagerly, the sound of his slurping obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

 

"I almost forgot how much you love it when I fuck your mouth," Taako says, and Kravitz blinks - when had he closed his eyes? - finding Taako lazily stroking his cock as he watches the show.

 

Kravitz attempts to speak, but it comes out as a gargle as he's forced to swallow down more of the slime, sending heat flaring down his spine. Taako waves his other hand, and the tentacle slips out of his mouth, leaving him panting and feeling oddly bereft.

 

"What's that, Bones?"

 

Kravitz takes a few heaving breaths and says, "You definitely… did not forget that."

 

Taako grins.

 

"Oh no, you caught me! Good job, detective, you've earned a commendation."

 

The tentacle floats back toward him, and this time Kravitz opens his mouth for it immediately, making Taako laugh at his eagerness. 

 

His focus narrows to the appendage in his mouth - there's so many of them, too many to keep track of, and they're all over him, a writhing mass of sensation meant to drive him slowly mad. They trail along his inner thighs, up and around his chest to circle his nipples, winding steadily further up his arms and leaving him totally powerless. It's overwhelming, and when Taako directs a thin tendril down to circle the head of his cock, he's coming before it even starts moving in earnest, shouting around the thick length in his mouth. 

 

Kravitz sags forward, spent, but doesn’t even come close to falling. The tentacles hold him firmly in place, leaving him fully on display, and Taako lets out a low whistle. 

 

"Wow, you're really lovin' these things, huh?" He's flushed, gripping the base of his cock, eyes wide as he observes the mess that his creation is making of Kravitz. "Shoulda worked on this spell sooner…"

 

Kravitz moans weakly around his mouthful, swallowing down more slime and feeling himself start to harden again almost immediately. It occurs to him that Taako could keep him here, just like this - could keep him well-fucked and coming and feeling so  _used,_ over and over, for as long as he pleases. The thought makes him whimper, makes him suck harder, makes his hips jerk forward, seeking friction that doesn't exist.

 

There's a hand on his cheek, and he opens his eyes to find Taako in front of him again, gesturing the tentacle away from his mouth.

 

"You doin' okay, handsome?"

 

Kravitz nods, perhaps a tad too enthusiastically. "Please," he says, in a voice like shattered glass, "more. Taako…"

 

"Oh, I've got more for you, don't you worry about that." Taako kisses him, briefly, licking into his mouth and tasting the remnants of slime that coat his tongue. He steps away, smacking his lips, and says, "Boy, that stuff is _strong._ No wonder you're begging for it more than usual."

 

Kravitz knows that Taako is teasing him, that he'll get the full rundown of just how desperate he is later, but he can't stop the babbling once it starts. 

 

"Please, Taako, please, it's so--it's so _much_ but I need more." He gasps as a few tentacles slide further up his legs, inching slowly closer to where he wants them to be. "I need it, yes, please _please,_ fuck me. Taako, _mmf--"_

 

His embarrassing chatter is cut off as the tentacle forces its way back into his mouth. He moans gratefully, sucking down as much of its sweetness as he can. 

 

"Fuck," Taako says, his voice breaking over the word. "You're really gagging for it, huh? Were you this eager to get fucked by my tentacles when we first met?" He laughs, just a touch mocking. "Bet you were. Bet you were wishing I'd let them tie you down and fill you up, right there in the middle of that shitty crystal laboratory. Guess I've got a lot of time to make up for, don't I?"

 

That's all the warning Kravitz gets before he feels himself tipping backwards. There's a brief shock of the fear that comes with falling, before he realizes that he's simply being readjusted - that Taako is moving him into a new position, that the tentacles are shifting to hold him up horizontally, spreading his legs wide and leaving him completely exposed. 

 

What feels like several tentacles slide up his thighs towards his hole, leaving him shivering as they ooze across his oversensitive skin. One brushes over him, back and forth, making his rim wet with its slick, before another - thinner than the rest, about the size of one of Taako's fingers - slips inside him. He groans, tries to shift down to meet it, to take it further in, but he's tied up so tight that he can barely move at all. It's not enough, not even close, and he mumbles nonsense words around the one in his mouth, hoping Taako will take pity on him and give him another. 

 

He doesn't, of course, not immediately. The thin tendril works him open slowly, too slowly, a steady rhythm that makes Kravitz want to scream in frustration. Now that it's inside him, he can feel the effects of the slime spreading through him even faster, leaving him dizzy and light-headed with arousal. His head lolls back into a cushion of tentacles, and a few more wrap securely around his chest in a way that could almost be an embrace.

 

He's too out of it, at first, to realize that the tendril inside him is  _expanding._

 

It's gradual in the way it stretches him open, growing by increments, until he's groaning with the fullness of it. It holds him there, suspended and stuffed, covered in slime that sends pulses of heat through every part of his body, for what feels like hours. 

 

And then the inflated tentacle slides out of him, slowly, leaving him gaping open and gasping, cursing and choking around the tentacle that still fucks his mouth.

 

Taako makes a choked-off little sound, and Kravitz realizes, distantly, that a few of the other tentacles are spreading him open, leaving him perfectly on display. Taako's voice is strained when he says, "Shit, Krav, _look_ at you. It'd be so easy to fuck you right now. All open and lubed up just for me."

 

Kravitz moans appreciatively, jerking his head in a close approximation of a nod. Taako chuckles. "Don't worry, babe, you're about to get fucked. Just not by me." He pauses, seemingly for dramatic effect, and if Kravitz wasn't delirious and _burning_ with want, he'd be complaining about the theatrics a whole lot more. "But maybe later, if you're lucky."

 

Kravitz tries to say  _please,_ but it comes out as a muffled whine. Taako seems to understand him anyway, because he waves his hand. Almost immediately, another tentacle slides up to tease at his hole - rounded at the end rather than pointed like the others, and… yes, definitely thicker than the one that stretched him, heavy as it presses into him and spreads him impossibly wide. 

 

He thinks those increasingly desperate moans might be coming from him, but he's trying not to think about it. 

 

The thick tentacle settles deep within him, and for a moment everything is perfectly still as he adjusts to being so exquisitely filled from both ends; to being splayed open and captive, completely, to being utterly and entirely at the mercy of his husband.

 

And then Taako snaps his fingers, and Kravitz forgets everything else in the wake of an overwhelming euphoria.

 

The tentacle sets a rough pace, pounding into him mercilessly, and after all of Taako's seemingly endless teasing, it's exactly what he needs. Every stroke of the massive, undulating tendril has him babbling, muffled, around the one in his mouth - nonsense words, Taako's name, incoherent groans - and it never slows, never goes easy on him. And layered over it all is the knowledge that Taako is watching the whole thing; that he's controlling every single motion, that he's jerking himself off to the sight of Kravitz bring so thoroughly  _wrecked_ by his creation. 

 

It's so much,  _too_ much, but somehow he craves more. He lifts his hand as far as it will go and crosses his fingers, and all movement stops instantly, which is kind of the opposite of what he wants, but he also needs to be able to speak. 

 

"You alright, Krav?" Taako asks.

 

" _Fuck—_ fucking amazing," he pants, and he knows there's slime dripping from the corners of his mouth and that his words are slurring, but he doesn't care. "Wanna--please, wanna suck you off, want you to fuck my mouth, _please…"_

 

'Well, _shit,"_ Taako says, sounding almost as gone as Kravitz. "How can I say no when you asked so nicely?"

 

The mass of tentacles supporting him start shifting, and then his body is being moved again, maneuvered into position - flipped head over feet, so that he's facing the floor with his ass in the air. Dozens of tentacles come up from the floor to envelop him, spreading across his chest to wrap him up securely. One of them slides around his neck, forcing his chin up so that he can watch through dazed eyes as Taako approaches him, smirking. He's so beautiful. 

 

Taako snorts, but his smile slips into something more genuine as he cradles Kravitz's cheek in his hand. Kravitz guesses he might have said that out loud on accident, and Taako confirms it when he says, "I'm not the one wrapped up like the world's best Candlenights gift, Bones. I'd say you're pretty beautiful yourself."

 

The thick tentacle teases at his rim for a moment before easing inside him again, and Kravitz keens, straining against his bonds to meet it halfway, but soon enough it's buried deep within him again, working back up to the same grueling pace as before. 

 

Taako slips his thumb into Kravitz's mouth, sliding in easily past his slime-slick lips. Kravitz feels him shudder at the effects of it sinking into his skin. 

 

"Hmm… probably should've made myself immune?" he says, pressing down so that Kravitz is forced to open his mouth, and Kravitz goes with it easily, shivering with anticipation. "Oh well, too late now."

 

Taako takes himself in hand, guiding his cock to Kravitz's waiting mouth, and puts the other at the back of Kravitz's head. Kravitz licks at the tip as soon as he can, and Taako hums low in his throat. 

 

"My eager boy," Taako murmurs, holding Kravitz's head still, making him wait for it, making him tilt his head up and plead with his eyes. "Ready?"

 

Kravitz offers a frustrated huff in response, and Taako laughs. 

 

"Take it, then."

 

That's all the warning he gets before Taako presses his head down and thrusts in, slowly, sliding hot and heavy over his tongue. Kravitz moans at the taste of him, pre-come mixing with the sweet slime to create a concoction that he can't get enough of. He licks at the underside of Taako's cock, tries to bob his head and suck, but he doesn't have much leverage this way, bound as he is, and soon enough it doesn't matter: Taako grips both sides of his head and starts fucking into his mouth, gentler but just as relentless as the tentacle that's pounding his ass.

 

Kravitz groans, closes his eyes, and lets himself be taken.

 

It's overwhelming, to be filled from both ends, to be so wrapped up and suspended that he no longer feels any sense of control over himself. He burns with it, with the hot stretch of both his holes and the slick grip of the tentacles across every inch of his skin. He can't catch his breath, can't move his hands to grip Taako's thighs like he normally would, can't press his palm into the base of his cock to stave off the inevitable; but he never wants it to end. It's like nothing else he's ever felt - exquisite, dizzying, brutal,  _everything_ all at once.

 

He's already riding the edge when a thin tendril slips between his legs and curls up around his cock in a clinging spiral. He moans, cutting off as he chokes around Taako's cock, and thrusts his hips desperately into the tentacle's grip. And then he comes, losing himself entirely in dazzling whiteness, shouting hoarsely as his mouth is suddenly free, gasping for air until all he can do is whimper as the tentacle continues milking him of every last drop.

 

Kravitz loses several seconds to the feeling, and he’s still dazed when the tentacle eases out of him, making him moan one last time. He's moving again, the mass of tentacles lifting him up and over to the bed, depositing him gently onto it before disappearing entirely. And then Taako is there, clambering up to sit by his head and murmuring a spell that vanishes the remnants of the slime. The haze starts to dissipate almost immediately, leaving him with a touch of soreness and a bone-deep satisfaction that could never have been manufactured. 

 

Taako toys with his locs and says, "Holy fuck, my dude."

 

Kravitz snorts weakly, pressing his face into the pillow.

 

"I think maybe I should be the one saying that," he says.

 

"Huh, maybe. I _did_ work pretty hard on that spell." Taako hums, as if considering it. "Nah, still think the 'holy fuck' honors go to you. That was, uh…"

 

"An experience?" Kravitz deadpans. He's not sure he could move if he wanted to right now.

 

"Oh, for sure. I was gonna say something way cheesier like 'mind-blowing' or 'life-changing' or 'I fucking love you and how much you love my fantasy tentacles,' but you saved me from that fate, so thanks for that."

 

"I think you could probably still get away with that last one--wait." Kravitz lifts his head up, dislodging Taako's hand. "Did you even--"

 

Taako shrugs, his ears going faintly pink. "I uh, sure did. Right after you." When Kravitz props himself up on his forearms to get a better look at his face, Taako laughs sheepishly. "Listen, you were fucking hot, okay, I can't be blamed for… for perhaps not even needing to… touch myself at all."

 

Kravitz stares at him, a grin slowly forming across his face. Maybe he'll tease Taako about it later, but for right now there's only one thing he wants to do.

 

"Love?" he says, watching Taako's cheeks go even redder with no small amount of satisfaction. "I want to kiss you so badly, but I actually don't think I can move further than this, so if you could…"

 

With a roll of his eyes, Taako shifts down to meet him. Kravitz feels him smiling against his lips, and thinks that even though their first meeting didn’t go quite like this, the second time around more than made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about TAZ on [tumblr](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com)!


End file.
